1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a Web browser function, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of displaying a title in a title display area of a Web browser screen, the Web browser, as a result of title tags being described according to HTML description rules, commonly interprets the description in the title tags and displays title contents. A user who uses the Web browser naturally judges that this displayed title represents the actual content being displayed. Thus the title information on the Web browser screen is important information indicating information on individual content.
A mechanism for dynamically changing titles is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-54188 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1). As a result of this function, HTML tags described for each page can be displayed and titles can be dynamically displayed whenever the screen transitions, enabling information that is more useful to the user to be displayed.
However, the following problems exist with the conventional technology. For example, in the case of performing display based on title tags described in HTML such as in Patent Document 1, while it is possible to display meaningful titles for each page, describing optimal titles for all pages with a Web application having a large number of screens is troublesome. Also, in the case where the HTML description for each page contains no title tag or a title tag has no contents, there is also a means of displaying only the URL of the display content as the title, which could possibly strike the user as being odd. There is also a function for always displaying favorite names, which are arbitrary names registered by a user, in the title area rather than displaying the contents of title tags described for each page, in the case where specific pages are registered as favorites in the Web browser.